luammogamefandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO: Ultimate Adventure Wiki:Storyline Discussion
NOTE: ''We have now merged with BoP and LG, and, as such, this page will no longer be in use. You can now find the team at http://lggame.wikia.com'' This is the page for storyline discussion. Through this page, aspects of the storyline will be developed and refined by the entire community. It is highly encouraged that all team members take part in this to an extent. General What Needs Discussion *Alliances *Should this game remain an MMOG? *Character customization (what should be included) *The main enemies's plans (in other words, a continuation of what's posted on the Storyline page) Discussion MMOG? *The main thing I want to get a discussion started on is whether we make this an MMOG, a single-player game, or a multi-player game. TheMachine suggested that we not try and make it an MMOG, as setting up the server and everything required is time-consuming and complicated, even for B.U.I.L.D., which we've got nothing compared to. He did say, however, that we can make it a single-player game in a way were we could, later on, alter the code to make it into an MMOG. Does that sound good? BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:26, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Alliance Insignia This was suggested by , but I'm putting it up for discussion here. Should the alliances have a shared insignia? Their own insignia? Any insignia at all? If so, what should it/they be like? BrickfilmNut (talk) 23:58, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Training Academy Current Details The training academy is the first world. This is where the player learns aspect of the gameplay. They start out outside the building, in a grassy field, and then proceed in side, where they are taught by a single trainer. What Needs Discussion *The gameplay. *What should follow the completion of this world/level. Discussion *For the gameplay, I think that we should largely base it off of Jeyo's concept art. Teach the basic character movements outside, and one weapon per level. Maybe we can incorporate using vehicles with the turret on top, even? Not sure how hard that'd be. BrickfilmNut (talk) 21:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) *I'm assuming that this will be the first part of the game to build... and that I could work on something similar as test areas for programs in progress *I was imagining a section partitioned into several smaller cubes, each of which would have a different enemy... I had thought of this for showing programming in progress, and it would be incredibly easy to design. -- [[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] 23:25, May 17, 2013 (UTC) **That's how I was imagining it too, but Jeyo's concept art totally won me over. XP Programming should still be easy enough (and I'll try to learn some myself soon), and the modelling... well, I'll take care of that. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 00:17, May 18, 2013 (UTC) *Still on the topic of gameplay, in order to teach the user how to jump, break objects, and build, I was thinking the following should happen: They start off at the bottom of a very small cliff, and in proceeding up, need to jump and double-jump. Near the end, they need to destroy a couple of LEGO trees in their way. At the end, before entering the training academy, they need to rebuild the intercom out of LEGO bricks. What do you guys think? BrickfilmNut (talk) 00:17, May 18, 2013 (UTC) *Bottom of a cliff? They might fall off and lose a life. (Reminds me of Rock Raiders PC's first level.) Maybe a basement underneath the academy? -- [[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] 00:30, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :*Well, I was thinking a grassy area (to break any falls), then cliff, then grassy area, then training academy. BrickfilmNut (talk) 00:32, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ***I'll try to work on a physical prototype. (Just noticed...when I imported the materials for a new project, it includes the scripts and several textures, but not physical materials--which you'll be providing a good bit of. Coindicence?) -- [[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] 00:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :::*Well, first of all, I can work on the physical prototype if you'd like. I've gotten fairly good at modelling over the last little while. And, unfortunately, I don't know enough about Unity yet to understand what you're saying in the second line. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 00:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::*Let me get this straight--you'll be working on the world layout, and I'll be working on adding the active objects? -- [[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] 18:26, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::*Yep. Basically, I'm responsible for all the 3D models and animations. You would be responsible for their in-game "properties"; the things that separate them from being a movie rather than a game. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 19:10, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::*My job just got a lot easier. -- [[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] 19:14, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::*Good to hear. :P I may need your help with the textures that Unity provides that you talked about earlier, but I'd still be doing all of the non-Unity work. BrickfilmNut (talk) 19:16, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :So, on the topic of the training rooms.. I was thinking, training would take place in a series of square rooms, each of which has a particular challenge in it. Training levels would have a group of, perhaps, four or five of these rooms, possibly connected by moving doors. ::Well, I think that Jeyo's idea may be easier to "build" in the world, and would also make more sense gameplay-wise. While we may not have as many areas inside the building for training, the nice thing about parts like the cannon and the outside field is that they can be used for vehicle training/navigation skills, while inside the building can be used for fighting (something which does not offer too much to learn. BrickfilmNut (talk) 03:27, May 21, 2013 (UTC) As anybody who's seen Jeyo's concept art would know, there's a cannon on top of the academy. Anybody think we should incorporate that into the gameplay? -- Campaign discussion So, on the topic of what happens the first time you come here.. The player begins near the bottom of the academy. They begin climbing up and running up the side of the academy exterior, assissted by messages from "Katherine", the Training Academy's robot manager (like GLaDOS from Portal, but friendlier). Once they get inside, they enter the combat training rooms, fighting the robot bricks. However, Katherine eventually starts glitching, and the player must head out to find out what's going on. It turns out that some Cyborg saboteurs had planted a bomb in the training academy. The player fights off the Cyborg and finds something that was stolen, and returns it to the training academy, then goes off to the next world, but can return later for more tutorials. What do you think? -- public float value = 3.5f [[User:ErkelonJay|// Jay]] 20:29, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::*Um well no offense ErkelonJay but I had a different view of how the academy would be like in gameplay and we are going to stick to it. We had a concept that was in a way simpler and as the player goes through the game it gets more intense. Plus this is a tutorial world mostly. I like your ideas and we could move them to another world. BlueJay11 (talk) 21:20, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::* Then, as a famous wizard once said, "Where is it?" -- public float value = 3.5f [[User:ErkelonJay|// Jay]] 00:42, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Enemies Do you think we'll have any enemies in this world? I was thinking something like a "training brick". -- [[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] 18:04, May 18, 2013 (UTC) *It sounds like we're having some "training robots" as enemies. What is this "training brick" you're thinking of, though? BrickfilmNut (talk) 19:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :*I think I mentioned it in the programming game--it and the training robot are the same. -- [[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] 00:05, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::*I like the idea. If BlueJay approves, we can go for it. :-) BrickfilmNut (talk) 17:23, May 21, 2013 (UTC) The Ice World Current Details *Ice Queen will be present. What Needs Discussion *The "theme" among NPCs and enemies. *Specific NPCs and Enemies. Discussion *I was thinking of including a "Christmas" section in one corner of the world, which gets visited by Santa at Christmas. What do you guys think? BrickfilmNut (talk) 21:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) *Concerning enemies, I have an "ice rink" style script that is very similar to the normal script for enemies (which is the oh-I-am-so-going-to-slam-into-you-with-my-full-body-weight script.) I was thinking Ice Monsters--similar to Rock Monsters, which might be in another world, but they favor a sliding attack. -- [[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] 12:59, May 18, 2013 (UTC) *Yah I was thinking of Ice monsters as well. Also I was thinking if having Frost Dragons, A snow Queen, Frost Trolls, etc. BlueJay11 (talk) 17:07, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :*Will the snow queen be a human or a creature? -- [[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] 17:30, May 21, 2013 (UTC) *She will be human but I we will discuss how she looks when we get to that world. BlueJay11 (talk) 21:22, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I've got a possible storyline under construction, just want to make sure there isn't one preexisting before I publish it... -- public float value = 3.5f [[User:ErkelonJay|// Jay]] 00:44, May 22, 2013 (UTC) The Castle World Current Details *Nothing consistent yet. Discussion For the storyline, I was thinking that we should explain why it is that the world did not adopt any of the outside, futuristic technology. Perhaps something about weird magnetic fields preventing the use of electricity? BrickfilmNut (talk) 21:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) *Why not just a stubborn refusal to change? -- [[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] 16:35, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :*I guess that could work, but it's been used quite often in other media I know of and didn't want to go with the "cliche" explanation. In addition, the field thing could account for a lack of cyborgs in the area (allowing for the player to fight more goblins) and could integrate itself into another plot point, such as an attempt to work against the field so that the cyborgs can invade. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Hm, maybe the first time they tried modern tools it killed the king, and so the next king decreed that they could not use this because it killed the king? -- [[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] 17:00, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::That could also work, but it just proves that there are a bunch of directions we could take this in.... Should we ask for some input from some other team members? I'd kind of like to get them active in the storyline discussion soon anyway. BrickfilmNut (talk) 17:02, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :*The magnetic field thing was in effect done in LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers. It works. Being stubborn makes pretty much no sense anyway unless they have magic-based tech that fills all of the roles "electrotech" does everywhere else, and besides, as BFN said, the field thing could be used to create a bunch more neat plot points. Mvp333 (talk) 17:30, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::That wasn't a magnetic field.. quote: "It's the dark magic , none of our hi-tech weapons will work." -- [[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay']] 17:32, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, I know. That was Mallock the Malign's spell doing that to the teams blasters. Thus the "in effect" in my previous comment. :: Mvp333 (talk) 21:16, May 21, 2013 (UTC) *Players will still be able to use guns and other weaponary on the world but they will cause less damage then on regular worlds. BlueJay11 (talk) 21:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::OK, then. Guns don't really use electricity anyway. :P Do you have an opinion on the other things talked about above, though? BrickfilmNut (talk) 21:27, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::I talked to BlueJay about some of my ideas in more detail, and he seemed supportive. I was thinking that, in relation to the field, most of the world's inhabitants like it because of how it keeps them safe from mechanical warfare (like in the cyborgs' case), but the dwarves, who desire technical advancement, want to disrupt the field. As such, one of the areas in the world can be an "obstruction" they are creating to counter the field, and here the player can fight both cyborgs and castle enemies. This is just one of the many subplots that can be integrated using the field idea. Any thoughts? BrickfilmNut (talk) 21:44, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Alien World Discussion Other Worlds Here you can suggest other worlds. If you get enough support from the community, then they may be moved above and be awarded their own section. Discussion